1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connecting connector for use in a case where multiple connection wires are used in connecting electronic devices such as computers, and collectively connecting a plurality of cables with different diameters to contacts of the cable connecting connector.
2. Prior Art
There is a cable connecting connector known that has deformable projections which are formed at those portions of an insulating housing at which connection terminals of contacts are provided, and abut on the connection terminals as shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, for example, to collectively connect plurality of cables with different diameters (see JP-A-2004-87388).
The cable connecting connector has projections 22a, 22b of a synthetic resin protruding upward from an insulating housing 21 forming the connector and having heights to abut on the bottoms of contacts 23. At the time of collectively connecting cables, the horizontal bottom of a heat chip 25, when moved downward, first presses a thick cable conductor 24b in cable conductors 24a, 24b with different diameters, then presses the thin cable conductor 24a, and heats the cable conductors 24a, 24b. As a result, the heat of the heat chip 25 is transferred to the projections 22a, 22b of a synthetic resin to melt those, so that the projections 22a, 22b are deformed while keeping the adhesion state between the contacts 23 and the projections 22a, 22b. Because the heat chip 25 is a constant heating type heater apparatus and has a parallel contact surface, the upper end positions of the cable conductors 24a, 24b are flush with each other (Prior Art 1).
There is a cable connecting connector as another prior art, as shown in FIG. 10, which has a recess 21a formed in an insulating housing 21 at a portion underlying contacts 23 to allow for downward bending of the contacts 23, so that displacement originated from conductors 24 are absorbed (Prior Art 2).
Since the heat of the heat chip 25 is transferred over a long serial distance through the conductor 24a or 24b, the contact 23 and the projection 22 in the Prior Art 1, however, it takes time to melt the projection 22. Further, the bottom of the heat chip 25 abuts on the upper end of the thick conductor 24b first, deforming the projection 22b, then moves downward to abut on the upper end of the thin conductor 24a. To ensure soldering between the thin conductor 24a and the contact 23, therefore, it is necessary to adjust the time so that soldering on the thick conductor 24b is not overheated. In addition, the Prior Art 1 suffers a high pressing resistance.
In the Prior Art 2, the bending of the contact 23 in the pressing direction may form a clearance “C” between the conductor 24 and the contact 23 as shown in FIG. 11, impairing the adhesion therebetween. A further cable connecting connector is known, though not illustrated, which has plural types of cutaway portions provided at a heat chip so that the cutaway portions contact, in line, the upper portions of conductors with different diameters. This heat chip is a dedicated type, and undesirably lacks a general-purpose property.